


The untold story of the Cursed Vaults

by MissNight0wl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: The Cursed Vaults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNight0wl/pseuds/MissNight0wl
Summary: My attempt at creating the proper lore behind the Cursed Vaults.
Kudos: 2





	The untold story of the Cursed Vaults

There was a time when magic thrived in the world, when wizards and witches were growing strong. But with great potential comes also the danger. And so, as one of them became nearly impossible to control, it was settled to lock it up for no one to ever abuse it. The greatest ones were chosen to hold that secret and keep it safe. Four of them established their School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the time, the place intended to gather brilliant minds, shape young talents, and provide protection. Needless to say, it was the most proper location to exploit. However, the walls of the castle and the insiders’ watchful eyes weren’t enough. That’s why the Cursed Vaults were created. Each Founder was responsible for creating one Vault and each of them represented what they valued the most.

Ambitious Slytherin who wielded the power over the Ice Knight set a guard for the First Vault. Gryffindor, who treasured courage above all, reassured that no timid soul would face the Second Vault. The Third Vault held the threat of death, but fair Hufflepuff placed it away in the Dark Forest, so the students would be safe. Finally, wise Ravenclaw designed the most difficult obstacle in the Fourth Vault as it’s the hardest to face the secrets hidden in depths of your heart. Then, they created the Fifth and Final Vault together. And only the one who conquered all the previous ones and who knows the meaning of the real loss can earn what lies within. Each Vault had the sealed curse which would punish any intruder trying to penetrate its inside. The curses had a secondary role as well – they would inform that the balance was disturbed and chastise those who let that happen.

When the creation was completed, four families were chosen to keep the keys to the Cursed Vaults: the Knowledge, the Book, the Arrow, and the Portrait. And four more families were appointed to guard Hogwarts and people living there in the situation where one of the curses would be released. Both the Key Keepers and the Guardians formed the Eight Branches. In addition to that, two more families were involved - the Core, connected with the Final Vault. The Core consisted of the Key and the Guardian who was devoted entirely to protecting the Key itself. The choice of them was special because of the importance they were about to carry. The Key possessed the natural ability to read human nature to help them stay safe from the wrongful influence. The Key’s Guardian had exceptional power to help them do their duty.

The Eight Branches and the Core formed a bigger group, and they called themselves Remedium. They kept the Cursed Vaults at peace for centuries, and they passed their secrets through generations, maintaining the strict structure. Nevertheless, time changes everything. And so, there were wizards who didn’t want to be burdened with such responsibilities any longer, whether it was caused by selfishness or fear. They never revealed any information to their children, cutting off the whole Branch. Other families left to different countries where the Cursed Vaults became more and more irrelevant with each passing decade. Some of them would die off eventually, either naturally or in unfortunate events. In the end, corruption consumed the others. The knowledge can be overwhelming, especially when it can lead one to something far more powerful. The remaining members of Remedium succumbed to the promise of the treasure lying in the Cursed Vaults. Still, there were a few of them who wanted to stay true to their origin, but because they were in minority, they were considered traitors and called the Cabal.

The schism weakened both sides. They worked on growing back in strength and becoming even more. After years of their conflict occurring in the shadows of the wizarding world, the Cabal decided that the ultimate way to stop Remedium and keep the Cursed Vaults safe is to eliminate the Key Keepers and the Guardians. In particular, they needed to annihilate the Core. Little did they know, that it’d be the hardest part. Nobody heard about the Key or the Key’s Guardian in forever, it seemed like they were among the ones who ceased to exist. And without them, the Cursed Vaults were untouchable.

Until the day when one curious boy started reading a peculiar book, sentencing himself to the life of a nightmare where one ancient organisation wants to use him for their own gain and another wants to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> All the ideas (except the name Remedium) are based on information from the game, including the House sigils from” Nearly Headless Nick” SQ and the mention of the Eight Branches book from “Sleep Walker” SQ – both of which are currently “temporarily” removed. Go figure. Anyway, you could say that it’s kind of “a novelisation” of the theory (which surprisingly was not that easy to write…).
> 
> Also, I wouldn’t dare to compare it to the opening from The Lord of the Rings, but I do imagine it being narrated by Cate Blanchett, and, um… it’s pretty cool if I say so myself.


End file.
